Scars
by gleefan263
Summary: Noah Puckerman had been friends with Rachel Berry since the start of high school, and noticed changes in her across a very long period of time. Her hair had changed, her clothes had changed, her personality had changed and most importantly her physicality
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction - I just sort of thought of this idea so yeah. Enjoy!**

Noah Puckerman had been friends with Rachel Berry since the start of high school, and noticed changes in her across a very long period of time. Her hair had changed, her clothes had changed, her personality had changed and most importantly her physicality had changed.

* * *

><p>Rachel cowered in the corner of the bathroom as the drunken man took another swing at her. Tears were falling now and she could feel them falling into her hands. Blow after blow she felt, until he left, and all was silent.<p>

She stayed there in the dark for hours, until the first light of day shone through the window. She made an attempt to get up, but failed. She crawled to the door and winced in pain at the sting in her leg. She listened carefully and couldn't hear a sign of life in the house so she opened the door and hobbled her way up the stairs, and into her room. After locking the door, she collapsed on her bed, and let out quiet sobs while holding her stomach in pain.

She slept for two hours until her alarm went off, and wobbled off her bed and to her cupboard. She found a pair of black jeans and a dark purple shirt. On top of that she put on a heavy grey jacket and made her way to her bathroom. She put on as much make-up as she could to hide the bruises on her face.

This was a common occurrence for Rachel. Nearly every night, her foster fathers would be waiting at home for her, drunk, and would sometimes beat her if she was late. This time, she was late because she was staying late at glee to help some of the girls with their range and pitch, to her expense.

She was able to walk now, and if you didn't look too closely, the bruises were covered very well. She had been dealing with this sort of thing for years, so she was well used to covering it up. She walked down the stairs, to find a note from her fathers.

_Hey darling,_

_We'll be a bit late today because we have a party to get to. Please don't be late again today; you know the consequences. Make sure to complete all of your chores, and if you would be a dear and cook dinner as well that would be great. We love you honey, stay safe._

_From Gary and Reece._

She took the note back up to her room, and put it in the draw along with all of the others. She packed her bag and walked back downstairs. She heard the doorbell ring, and opened the door to be greeted by her friend.

"Hey Rachel," Puck greeted, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Let's go."

They drove in silence towards the school and Puck wondered what had gotten in to Rachel these past few months. She used to wear her signature short skirts and animal sweaters but now she always wore dark clothing, covering her legs and arms completely.

He was worried about her. He knew something was wrong. While she used to wear smiles and be open to hugs from him and her other friends, he would rarely see her smile and whenever he went to hug her, she would flinch.

"So Rachel," he asked, "How was your night? What did you do?"

She averted her gaze from outside the window to him; he had clearly interrupted a thought. "Oh, um, you know I just did the usual. I went home and talked to my dads for a while and I just did homework and stuff."

Eventually they reached the school. They had arrived early because Puck had football practice. Rachel didn't mind; she was happy Puck was driving her to school. Sometimes she wondered why she had such a good friend; she didn't deserve one.

While Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie and Sam had their early morning football practice, Rachel watched from the bleaches and was enjoying the fresh air as she knew to make the most of it. She spotted Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking towards her. So she smiled her usual smile, and waved to them.

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn greeted, "You're all by yourself!"

"Yeah but that's okay; I'm used to it."

The three cheerleaders were surprised by her answer and sat down around her; Quinn had sat down beside Rachel while Brittany and Santana sat on the long, metal seat in front of them, facing the other girls.

Santana spoke up. "Hey Rachel, we're going to the mall after school, do you want to come?"

Rachel stiffened a little bit at the thought of her being late. "Uh, sorry guys I have to be home early today, I have a lot of stuff to do; maybe another time?"

"Aww! But I was looking forward to you coming!" Brittany said, "I was going to show you this awesome shop that sells wireless pillows!"

The other three girls let out small laughs. "Sorry B," Santana said, "Maybe you could show her another time?"

"Okay…" The cheerleader sighed.

The four girls remained talking until the bell rang, and they headed off for their classes.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came quickly, and Rachel was heading towards her locker to grab some books so she could study at the library. She approached her locker and grabbed her books. While at her locker, she studied herself in the mirror hanging on the door of her locker and saw the lack of sleep in her eyes, something she couldn't cover up, and the hidden bruises that may seem non-existent to others, but even though she couldn't really see them, they were very noticeable from her perspective.<p>

As she closed her locker, she was met with an icy, cold, sticky substance and watched as Karofsky and Azimino walked away, exchanging a hi-five. _Don't worry Rachel; you deserve this. _She thought.

She grabbed the spare change of clothes from her locker and walked quickly to the bathroom, hopefully avoiding some embarrassment. Once inside the girl's bathroom, Rachel grabbed the chair sitting in the corner and rinsed her hair with the cold water. After flinching a little from the cold touch, she successfully rinsed most of the raspberry slushie off herself and entered the nearest cubicle to get changed.

"So Rachel," the counsellor asked her, "how are you going?"

Rachel wondered why she was here. Ms Pillsbury was great to talk to but she didn't have any problems that she needed to talk about, at least, none that anyone except herself knew of.

"I'm great." She replied, looking around the room covered in anti-bullying posters and such.

Emma smiled. "You're probably wondering why you're here?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Rachel said, moving her gaze to the many pamphlets that were on display.

"I just want to have a little chat with you, okay?" Emma said kindly.

"Okay?" Rachel said more as a question than a statement.

"I notice that you've changed your style? What brought that on? I loved the clothes that you used to wear." She asked sweetly.

Rachel looked down at her dark jeans and the dark jacket that she put on after the slushie incident at lunch. "Well I just wanted a change, something different you know?"

Emma smiled; something she did a lot of. "Mmhmm. I understand." There was a silence for a few seconds until Rachel spoke up. "So, do you call all of the students here at random or just a select few?"

Emma was a little startled by the question and wasn't quite sure how to answer. She could say that she asked all the students at some stage or she could tell her that a certain someone recommended that she have a chat with Emma.

"Well, I often pick random students." She replied. "Maybe if they've changed their style, like you have or are a little different I like to talk to them to see what inspired this change or to see if something is wrong." This wasn't a lie, but this wasn't why Rachel was called up.

Rachel considered this for a few moments. "Oh, okay."

"So how is life at home?" Emma asked.

Rachel was unaware at how much body language she was revealing to Emma and folded her arms tightly into her chest when Emma asked the question. "Uh, it's normal."

"Okay," Emma smiled, "What sort of stuff do you get up to at home? Do you go out with your dad's sometimes?"

Rachel kept her gaze wandering around the room. "Yeah sometimes. I usually sing and do homework and normal things teens do I guess."

Emma reached for her hand sanitiser and it made a squirt noise when she applied it. "Okay. Do you ever get into fights with your fathers?"

Rachel cringed. "No, not really." She lied.

Emma looked at Rachel and then to her watch. "Well Rachel, we've run out of time but I would like to see you again next week around the same time. Is that okay?"

Rachel wore her fake smile. "Yeah, that's fine."

Emma got up from her seat and lead Rachel over to the door. "See you next week Rachel. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Rachel kept her smile plastered on her face. "You too, bye."

Rachel strode out of Emma's office and waved to Mr Schuester as he walked by. She was heading toward the student car park as it was nearly the end of fourth period and she thought that she may as well wait at the car for Puck.

As she was walking out of the main school door, she heard a "LOSER!" escape a cheerleader's mouth that was walking past. She accepted the fact that she was a loser a long time ago and just thought of the snide comments as people informing her of the truth.

She walked the long way to Puck's car and she had nearly reached it when she heard the bell ring. It only took Puck about ten minutes to reach his car, and as he approached it, Rachel could see that he was in a bad mood.

"Hey Noah, are you okay?" She asked.

He just grunted and unlocked the car. After they had both gotten in they headed towards Rachel's house. Puck held onto the steering wheel tightly and Rachel could see that he was upset. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly.

He looked towards her and back at the road. "It's just Karofsky and his followers."

She smiled. "Don't worry about them. They're knuckle heads."

He let out a sigh. "Look Rach, you don't know what happened. I was in the locker room and I don't think they noticed me because they came in laughing about the look on your face after they slushied you, and how you're a loser and other bad things."

She places her hand briefly on his shoulder. "It's okay," she says, "I'm used to that. Just don't get into any fights or anything because that could lead to bad consequences."

He smirks. "I may have punched him. But don't worry, I didn't get caught."

Rachel lets out a giggle. "Of course you did. You're lucky nobody caught you!" She puts on a serious tone. "Thank you Noah, for sticking up for me."

He smiles. "Any time."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't understand. She wasn't late, she did all of her chores and cooked dinner, but he kept on hitting her, and she could feel the contact on her other bruises and winced in pain as she felt a strong boot come crashing down on her chest.

"Please, stop!" She cried; her face wet from her tears and snot.

The only response she receives is cruel laughter followed by several slaps to her face, stinging her cheeks. She hears the nasty man speak. "You know the consequences of your actions and you deserve to be punished!" He yells, "You are worth nothing and don't deserve our love! We do so much for you and you are so ungrateful and never appreciate it! You're a selfish bitch!"

She receives one final hard blow to her face and like the previous incidents; she hears the front door slam and all she can hear is the dripping of the bathroom tap. In an attempt to get up, she pushes her hands down so she is in a sitting position, and stays like that for a long time.

This whole situation is escalating; it only used to be a few punches or slaps and a lot of yelling but every night it is getting worse, and she doesn't know whether her body can take any more. She reaches towards the draw to her right, and takes the sharp, nail scissors out of their little box and pushes the sharpest blade into the underside of her arm, sighing with relief as the pain is washed out of her by the blood.

Rachel gazed at some of the previous cuts that she applied from the previous incidents that had already started to heal. The blade is applied to each of those cuts and they open up, blood pooling down her arm. She feels a little light headed and falls asleep in that spot, dropping the scissors to the ground.

The usual knock on the door echoed through the silent house. The only sound that could be heard inside was the knocking of the door and the dripping of the bathroom tap.

Puck was worried. Rachel was always home in the morning and would answer the door nearly straight away. But today he couldn't hear a sign of life coming from inside and was about to leave when he heard a crash and a bang coming from inside.

Rachel woke up to the sound of knocking. The night before she would have usually gone up to her room but she was too weak to get up. She looked around and noticed that her arm was stained with dry blood and there were blood stains on the floor. She was in desperate need of a shower as her face had traces of tears and snot all over it and she was covered in dry blood and bruises.

She was still in her sitting position from the night before and she made an attempt at getting up, but felt light headed and had to sit back down again. As the knocking had passed, and she thought that Noah had left, she successfully stood up but suddenly felt her sore legs give way and fell, stomach first, using her arms as a brace, and brought the shower curtain and rod down with her, causing a loud crashing and banging noise that shocked her ears.

She felt pain rush up her leg; it felt as if something was stabbing into it. The pain returned to her bruises, the cuts to her arm and her stomach felt heavy. She didn't move, just laid there basked in the pain the previous nights and the fall had caused her.

Suddenly she heard the front door burst open, and she felt fear run through her as she thought that her dads had returned, and she felt more tears pouring out of her eyes, and she braced herself for the beating that she was about to recieve.

Rachel shut her eyes as tightly as possible as she heard the bathroom door open, but was surprised to hear a short gasp.

After hearing the loud noise, Puck had no choice but to break in. He kicked the door until it gave way, and blew off its hinges. Feeling proud that he kicked open a door, he proceeded to look around the house.

All was silent now, and he had no idea what to look for and/or what to expect. The kitchen looked normal as did the living room, so he walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he mentally braced himself for what he might see.

He opened the door all the way and let out a short gasp as a broken Rachel Berry lay there. She was stained with bruises; some looking fresh and others looking older. His gaze wandered down her broken body and he noticed cuts reaching all the way up her arm and the dry blood that surrounded it.

_Rachel shut her eyes as tightly as possible as she heard the bathroom door open, but was surprised to hear a short gasp._

There was a short silence until she heard a familiar voice. "Rachel! Rachel, can you hear me?" She heard panic laced in his voice and realised who this person was.

She tried to move but he stopped her. "Puck?"

He was relieved to hear her voice, but he knew he had to move her and get her to a hospital. "Shh, Rachel, don't move okay."

She relaxed a great deal knowing that her father's weren't home, but she felt a little panicky when she was faced with the possibility that they could walk in the door at any moment.

"Rachel," she heard his voice, "I'm going to try and move you, okay? It will probably be painful." When she didn't give a reply he decided to try because he knew that he had to do it anyway.

She felt strong arms wrap around her fragile body, and felt a burst of pain throughout her figure as she was lifted into the air, and opened her eyes and saw that she was being taken out of the bathroom and into the living room. As she took a last look at the bathroom, she was horrified at the sight.

There was blood everywhere, her blood, and the place was trashed as the shower curtain and rod were lying on the floor. As she was moving through the room, she studied herself and was saddened to see herself covered in bruises and cuts.

Rachel was brought down on the hard floor. Puck thought the floor would be better as he had heard that when someone isn't breathing (which even though she was, he wasn't sure what else to do), they should be put on a flat surface.

Puck stared at Rachel and realised that his phone had been in his pocket the whole time he had been here. "Rachel, I'm going to call an ambulance. Just stay strong okay?"

Rachel was scared. If she goes to the hospital they would ask about the bruises and she would have to explain everything; or lie. But how could she make up a story about all of the bruises. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Puck's voice.

Puck had already dialled the number and was talking to the kind woman on the other end. "Yes, I've found my friend in her bathroom. She is bleeding and is covered in bruises."

"Okay, we'll send someone over right away."

Puck put his phone back into his pocket and stared at Rachel, who had her eyes open now. "I've called 911; the ambulance is on its way."

Even though she was scared about the reactions she would get and the questions she would receive, she was also relieved that Puck had found her and was flattered that he cared so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was asleep in the hospital bed, while Puck was sitting on a chair next to it, reading another magazine the hospital provided. They were all really boring, but it passed the time. When she arrived at the hospital they took her away. He wasn't sure exactly what they did but she looked a lot better than she did only a few hours previous.

He hadn't seen her fathers once. The hospital tried calling Rachel's home but they didn't answer; and he didn't think they were home because they would have known something was up when they found the house in its state.

He was worried about Rachel. Sure, the doctors did a great job and she was safe here, but he knew that she couldn't have given herself the bruises, but he knew that she had inflicted the cuts on herself. He suspected her dads as the culprits of the bruises; but other than that he had no idea. Who would ever hit Rachel, he thought.

As he flipped through the magazine, he heard Rachel stir and pulled his eyes away from the magazine, and towards her. He saw her eyes flutter and eventually, they opened; enough so she could see, but it was more like squinting.

He smiled. "Hey Rachel, how are you feeling?"

She shuffled around in her bed, and turned over a little so she was more or less facing him. "I've been better." She smiled a little, but it disappeared as she was faced with the reality of her situation. People were going to start asking questions; about the bruises, about the cuts, about everything. She wasn't ready to answer all of those questions or face anyone.

Puck sighed. "Rachel, what happened to you?"

Her mind was racing; what could she say? At least to stall him. "I just fell when I was getting ready. It's really embarrassing."

Puck sighed again. He knew that she was lying; there was definitely something much bigger going on. But Rachel clearly didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to leave it for the time being.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Puck's mum walked through the door. Rachel had known Katherine for years. She had been to their house for dinner on several occasions and she would see her every week at temple. Rachel thought of her as a bit of a mother figure in her life.

Puck turned around. "Hey mum." he greeted.

Rachel was happy to see her; she hadn't seen her for a while. "Hey Rachel, how are you feeling?"

Rachel felt comfortable around Katherine, and was willing to talk, but not about what happened. "Hey Katherine. I'm fine. How have you been?" Rachel asked, trying to shift the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh honey, I've been well. Can I get you two anything?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head. Puck smiled. "No thanks mum, we're fine."

"Okay kiddos. Well, I've called the school for you Noah. I've told them you won't be attending today, but you'll be coming back on Monday; I just told them that you were ill."

"Thanks mum."

Katherine folded her arms together. "Rachel dear, is it okay if I talk to your fathers?"

Rachel was speechless. She wasn't sure what to tell her. "Uh-

"They're not here." Puck interrupted. "The hospital tried calling them but had no luck. Rachel doesn't know where they are."

Katherine had a puzzled look on her face. "Okay. Well, I have to get back to work but I'll see you at home tonight Noah. Bye Rachel, I hope to see you soon."

Katherine left and as she was walking through the hospital she thought about what she saw in that hospital room. She was shocked to see Rachel in such a state. She acted as if nothing much happened but Noah told her everything and she caught glimpses at some of the bruises on Rachel's arms, and a few of the cuts, but she tried not to stare.

She had no idea who could have caused all of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scars

Chapter Four

Rachel awoke to the sound of knocking. As she opened her eyes, she forgot where she was for a moment, but the memories of the past few hours came flooding back quickly. She turned her focus to the door, which opened slowly, revealing none other than Shelby.

Rachel was surprised; this was the last person she expected to see. Sadness filled her, as she thought about what her life would have been like if Shelby didn't leave her. She would have had a normal life, with no drunken beatings and no loneliness. The one thing she longed for the most though, was love.

Rachel had always wondered what it would feel like to have parents that loved her. Being raised in a household completely devoid of love was hard on her, and feeling loved had always been unfamiliar to Rachel, and sometimes wondered if she was worth any kind of love.

The broken girl looked back at the now open door, with Shelby standing in the doorway. "Rachel," Shelby begun, "How are you feeling?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. Why was Shelby here? It wasn't her place to come and care for her when she walked out on her when she was a baby. What gave her the right to come after all these years and pretend that she had a place in Rachel's life? "What are you doing here?"

Shelby sighed and walked towards the side of the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. "One of the nurses called me. They couldn't get into contact with your fathers so they called me… Where are your fathers?"

Rachel frowned. "What does it matter to you?"

Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's and squeezed gently. "I care about you Rachel. Every day I regret giving you up. I missed so much! Every day since the day you were born I have thought about what I was missing out on; your first steps, words… I didn't get to watch you grow up and it kills me. I love you; you're my daughter."

Rachel noticed a single tear rolling down Shelby's cheek and realised that she was telling the truth. She longed to be in Shelby's arms, to have her be her mother, to get away from her fathers and retreat to the warm comfort of her mum. But Shelby wasn't her mum, she was her mother, and as much as it hurt Rachel, that would never change.

Rachel remained silent at a loss of words. The two women shared a thick silence until Shelby regained her composure. "Would you like me to get you anything Rachel? Some water, biscuits?"

The young girl gave a short, small smile. "No, I'm fine thank you."

Another silence followed and Shelby looked over Rachel. "Rach… how did this happen?"

Before she even knew what she was doing, Rachel broke into harsh sobs and folded her arms against her chest. Acting quickly, Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter, and stayed like that for at least ten minutes, until Rachel's sobs became soft and quiet and Shelby let go. "Do you want to talk about it Rachel?" Shelby asked.

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Shelby with a sad expression. "No… I'm fine. I uh- just n-needed to vent t-that's all."

Shelby stared at her with sympathetic eyes, and rubbed her hand on Rachel's arm. She was heartbroken to see her daughter in this way. It made her feel immense sadness and anger, to whoever did this to Rachel. And while she knew that Rachel didn't want to talk at the moment, she knew that she couldn't bottle this up forever, and was going to be there when Rachel decided to reveal everything that happened to her, and Shelby intended on giving Rachel enough support as she could, and help Rachel through her pain.

Rachel yawned and snuggled further under her covers. "Um, I'm kind of tired so I'm just going to have a nap." She announced. "I kinda need to be alone for a while so…"

Shelby smiled warmly, stood up and kissed her forehead. "Bye honey." She approached the door and was about to leave when she heard a soft voice behind her. "You will be back right?"

Shelby turned back to Rachel and smiled. "Of course I will."

Rachel took a final look at her mother. "Bye."

Shelby slowly closed the door. "Bye honey."

Rachel lay snuggly under the blankets and felt much better after talking with Shelby. It would be amazing if they could develop a relationship, maybe even get to the stage where Shelby would be her mum, not her mother.

With that happy thought in her head, Rachel fell into a deep sleep and savoured the warm feeling in her stomach from her talk with her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Scars Chapter Five

This is what Rachel was worried about. This is what she was dreading. What could she say? She really wanted to tell them about what her dads did to her but she was scared as to what people will think of her. What about her dads? What will they think of her? What if the doctors didn't believe her and she had to live with her dads? They would be so mad!

She was terrified. It had been a few days since she had met Shelby again, and she had a lot of rest and received frequent visits from Noah. They talked about lots of things; never about what happened though. But now she had no choice. She had to explain what happened; or lie.

She was in her hospital bed, with Noah at her side and her doctor and her nurse at the foot of her bed. They were asking questions. Her doctor, George, flicked through the papers that he had in his hands. She didn't know what they were but she knew that it had something to do with her.

The nurse, Jane, and the doctor had come in when she was talking with Noah. They told her that they contacted her dads and they were on their way. They wanted to know what happened to her. Child protection services had been called, and they were stopping by the next day.

George sighed. "Rachel, can you tell us what happened to you?"

Rachel lay speechless. She looked over at Noah, who was looking back at her. She was looking for an answer, for guidance from him. He looked caring. "Rachel," Noah said, "If you're not ready to talk about it, you don't have to."

She let out a breath and looked up at George and Jane. She felt tears sting at her eyes, threatening to spill. "Um…"

Puck squeezed her hand, giving her some reassurance. "I-I was b-beaten."

She finished her sentence in a whisper and let the tears flow. Puck, as well as squeezing her hand, leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

George and Jane looked at each other and back to Rachel. "We need to know who did this to you." George sighed.

Rachel and Puck looked up at him and Puck could see that Rachel was upset and wouldn't answer any more questions. "Um, doc, could you please leave us alone. She doesn't want to talk about it at the moment."

"I'm afraid I can't-

Puck sighed. "Please. You'll find out eventually just, please."

Jane and George exchanged a look and Jane smiled. "No worries. We'll come and check on you later okay sweetie."

Rachel nodded. The doctor and the nurse left the room and left it silent apart from Rachel's quiet sobs. Puck stared at her. "Rach, I'm so sorry anyone ever did this to you."

Rachel looked at him. "I know…"

Puck felt tears springing at his eyes from sadness and anger. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you gotta tell me who did this to you."

Rachel shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes. "I-I can't."

Puck gripped onto her hand. "I know you're scared and I understand but you've just gotta tell me Rachel and trust me."

The broken girl sat up a little bit. "If I tell you, you're not going to tell anyone right?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Puck sighed. "Not if you don't want me to."

Rachel nodded and inhaled deeply. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Noah her big secret. But she found comfort in him that she hadn't felt from anyone else before, and she trusted him with this. "M-My d-dads…"

Puck felt anger surge through him. He suspected them but he didn't really believe that they could hurt her. He couldn't think straight. He felt so bad for Rachel but such anger towards her dads. "No way." He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? Rachel just confessed that her dads beat her! What was he supposed to do with that?

Rachel's body rocked with sobs and all she could do was nod at his reaction. She could see that he was pissed, and she could understand. She couldn't believe that she just confessed to her dads beating her. Rachel didn't want to think. She just wanted to lay there with Noah, and try to find some comfort.

Puck didn't know what to do. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her. He held her for a long time and felt her sobs die down. Eventually, she fell asleep and he was left to deal with his emotions.

Suddenly it hit him. The doctor said that her dads were on their way here. Does that mean that they were just gonna pretend that they cared for her and were scared for her safety when really they have been the ones putting her in danger all along?

He didn't know what he was going to do when they got to the hospital. Reigning in his anger and pretending like he didn't know a thing seemed like the best option. Maybe in doing so, he could get them to confess or some proof or something. But he wasn't sure if when he saw them he wouldn't punch their faces of right there. But he would have to try, to get them locked behind bars and keep Rachel safe.


End file.
